defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Damo
| birth_place = Belfast, Northern Ireland | residence = Orlando, Florida, United States | names = Damian O'Connor Damo O'Connor Damo Big Damo Killian Dain | height = | weight = | billed = Belfast, Northern Ireland | trainer = Robbie Brookside Fergal Devitt Paul Tracy WWE Performance Center | debut = October 1, 2005 | website = }} Damian Mackle (born 20 February 1985) is a professional wrestler from Northern Ireland, currently signed to WWE, competing in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Killian Dain. He previously competed on the independent circuit under the ring name Big Damo, which is derived from his original ring name Damian O'Connor. Prior to joining WWE he was perhaps best known for his work with Insane Championship Wrestling, where he won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship. He also wrestled for numerous promotions on the British independent circuit, around Europe, and in the USA including Progress Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, Absolute Intense Wrestling, Beyond Wrestling, What Culture Pro Wrestling, Premier British Wrestling, Scottish Wrestling Alliance and IPW:UK. On October 19, 2016, it was announced by WWE that Mackle had signed a developmental contract with the company and had arrived at the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. History in WCPW In 2016, Damo made his debut with WhatCulture Pro Wrestling on the June 28th episode of Loaded, defeating Joe Hendry in a number one contenders match for the WCPW World Championship. This feud began before the WCPW Loaded Episode 1. On 25 July at Built To Destroy, Damo defeated Rampage to become the first ever WCPW Heavyweight Champion, aligning himself with Adam Blampied, turning heel in the process. On 3 September at Stacked, Damo would lose the title to Joseph Conners (though was not pinned) in a four-way match also involving Rampage and Hendry. On the 24 September episode of Loaded, Damo would be defeated by Alberto El Patrón, where following the stipulation made by WCPW General Manager Adam Pacitti, Damo was fired from WCPW. On the 22 October episode of Loaded, Damo returned to WCPW after announcing that Pacitti allowed him back. On 12 November at True Legacy, Damo would face Kirby in a losing effort. This would be Damo's final appearance for the company, where he would show his respect to Kirby and announcing he will be heading to Orlando. Appearances In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cóiste Bodhar'' (Lifting inverted DDT) **''Cú Chulainn's Wrath'' (Double underhook crossface) **Piledriver **''Ulster Plantation'' (One-handed electric chair driver) **''Van-Damo-Nator'' (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick to a steel chair against the face of an opponent seated in the corner) *'Signature moves' **''Barn River Boot'' (Bicycle kick) **''Belfast Blitz'' (Cannonball) **''Belfast Bomb'' (Senton bomb) **Powerbomb **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Running low crossbody **Running senton splash *'Managers' **Adam Blampied **Jack King *'Nicknames' **"The Beast of Belfast" **"The Hound of Ulster" **"Big Damo" **"O'Connor" *'Entrance Themes' **"Beast" by Neil McDougall (Independent Circuit; November 2013-November 12 2016) Championships and accomplishments *'3 Count Wrestling' ** 3CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Scott Renwick *'Insane Championship Wrestling' ** ICW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pride Wrestling' ** Pride Wrestling Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' ** PWI ranked him #348 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Reckless Intent Wrestling' ** Reckless Intent Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** Reckless Intent Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Scottish Wrestling Alliance' ** SWA Laird of the Ring Championship (1 time) ** SWA Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Scott Renwick (4), Pete O'Neil (1), Micken (1) *'Scottish Wrestling Entertainment' ** SWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'WhatCulture Pro Wrestling' **WCPW World Championship (1 time, inaugural) *'World Wide Wrestling League' ** W3L Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** W3L Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Scott Renwick ** W3L Heavyweight Title Tournament (2011) *'X Wrestling Alliance' ** XWA British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** XWA British Heavyweight Title Tournament (2014) Category:Defiant Champions Category:WCPW Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Alumni Category:WCPW Alumni Category:2016 Category:Pacitti Club/Members Category:BX/Members